Ninjago Girl Friend scenarios
by Ninja Avenger
Summary: In these one-shots you are girl friends or in love with one of the ninja
1. Chapter 1

Ninjago girlfriend one-shots! I will continue each one-shot as long as you guys want it to.

Key:

Y/n: Your name

Y/M/N: Your middle name

Y/L/N:Your last name

E/C: Your eye color

H/L: hair length

H/C: your hair color

/

Lloyd one-shot (takes place after season 5)

Your pov

You are a kind loving girl who is a Ninja fangirl. Your favorite ninja is Lloyd. You have a little crush on him. One day you are in a park reading a book called Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone when you hear a scream. You look and see nindroids every where. 'Nindroids?' You think 'How is this possible?' You having a brown belt in karate attacked the nindroids. The they suddenly have you in a corner. You think it is all over then you hear someone yell "Ninja-Go!" and a green tornado takes out the nindroids. The tornado disappears revealing Lloyd! He is in a green shirt with a green jacket and black jeans. Then Lloyd rushes to your side. "Are you OK?" He asks. All you can manage is a nod. "My name Lloyd, what is yours." He asks with a warm smile. "Y….Y/N." you say shyly. "Well, Y/N those were some sweet moves. Do you, I don't know, want to go out for some ice cream?" He asks blushing. You nod yes.

/

Who should I do next? Tell me in the comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Sorry I have not updated this story in a long time.

/

Your pov (Kai)

You are a kind, cheerful athlete. One day on your morning jog. You see a man in a red ninja gi on the ground. You are in a park. He looks to be not breathing. You quickly run to him. You check his heart beat and see that he is barely alive. You take off his mask to see he has a black eye and cuts up and down his face. You quickly call 911. When they get there you help load him on the ambulance. You hope is his ok.

/

Sorry it is so short.


	3. Chapter 3

Your pov (Zane. After season two)

You are an ice skater. You love to ice skate. Your passion. Your life. You favorite place to ice skate is a lake that is always frozen even if it is the hottest day. It is a place which only the people of your city know of. No tourist allowed. You are going there right know. You have your skates in your bag and you walk up to the bench get your skates. Just as you are going to sit down you are pushed to the ground by something. Then you see it is a blond boy. He has crystal blue eyes and light blond hair that seems to stand up on its own. The boy is not wearing a jacket or coat which is surprising because it is in single degrees out. He is wearing a white t-shirt and light blue pants. "I….I am s..sorry miss." The boy seems embarrassed. "I..I did not s..see you there." He says. "It is ok, Mr." you say. "Zane. My name is Zane." He says. Then he holds out his hand to help you up. "What may I call you?" he asks. You then start to blush. 'Y/N get hold of yourself.' You think. 'Just let the nice man help you up.' You grab his hand and he pulls up. "My name is Y/N Y/L/N." you say. Then he leaves to go somewhere and you put on your ice skates. Then you start to ice skate. You do many impressive tricks. You don't even try. It is like you are in different world. That always happens when you ice skate.

Zane's pov

This feeling does not make sense. It is completely new to me. I think it is what people call 'love'. I like it. I see Y/N doing some amazing ice skating tricks. She has so much skill it is unbelievably. Her beauty is unbelievably also. Stop it, Zane. Nindroids are not supposed to feel love.

Your pov

You stop ice skating and are taking off your ice skates when you feel a light tap on your shoulder. You turn around to see it is Zane. "Hey, Y/N I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner?" he asks. You look at the sky and see it is almost dark. You nod and the two of you start off to go to the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I decided after I do the next scenario I am going to things differently for this story. I am going to a one scenario per each character in each chapter. I will continue the each scenario for the characters until you guys want a new scenario for that character. I will do separate scenarios if you want me to but they will not effect the main story of the scenarios. I might due random scenarios that will not effect the main story either but I will label them something different than my normal scenarios.

/

Your pov (Jay scenario. After Season 5. Lets pretend Jaya was never a thing)

You were the tech kid in your class but surprisingly you were the most popular girl in the entire school. You had E/C eyes, H/L H/C hair that in everyone thought was the best. Every girl wanted to be just like you. You thought it was nice but did not care for it that much. You would rather build a mini robot than do all that fashion stuff. You were quickly walking to the comic book store for the comic clubs weekly meeting. This week you guys were talking about (your comic series) and you were so excited. The comic book club was a club that only talked about comic books. You hoped they would have (your favorite snack) for the snack. You got there on time and you had an amazing time. You were on your back home when a nindroid attacked you. 'A nindroid? I thought those guys were scrap metal.' You thought. The nindroid had a sword against you throat. The droid knocked you out. When you woke up you where over a tank of dark matter. You tried to escape but you cannot move. A man in a weird blue cloak starts to walk up to you. When he is about to reach you when a man in a blue ninja gi knocks him out. He frees you and the both of you run of the place you were held captive. "Who are you?" you asks the man who saved you. "My name is Jay Walker. What is yours?'' As he says this he takes off his mask to show his actual face. You blush thinking he was cute. "M..my is name Y..y/N L/N. you say. "Well, Y/N it is nice to met you."


End file.
